Le rouge et le vert
by Yaoi no Yume
Summary: Rouge et vert sont les couleurs de Noël… Voici le bon moment pour tenter un rapprochement entre maisons… (Pour l'instant non corrigé pour être posté à temps)
1. Le rouge

**Synopsis :** Rouge et vert sont les couleurs de Noël… Voici le bon moment pour tenter un rapprochement entre maisons…

**Mot de l'auteur** : Voici un Two-shot dont voici le premier volet ! Il est spécial pour Noël et le Nouvel an ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous fera oublier mon retard inconsidérable pour _Likes Boys_ , dont j'espère pouvoir poster la fin très prochainement !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et un Noyeux Joel !

.o0o0o0o0o0o.

**Le rouge et le vert**

En cette veille de vacances de Noël, les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard commençaient à se retrouvés avides d'une pause dans leur travail.

Malgré la surcharge de travail qu'avaient les septièmes années, les tensions entre maisons ne démordaient pas. En particulier entre les deux grandes rivales, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le combat se retrouvait alors grandement alimenté par les deux princes de l'école : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Respectivement, Celui-qui-a-vaincu et Le Prince des Glaces.

Le combat s'engageait tout d'abord en salle de classe à celui qui remportera le plus de points à sa maison. Mais ceci ne représentait qu'une infime partie du combat étant donné qu'elle donnait un bien grand avantage à la maison Gryffondor grâce à la personnalité haute en couleur d'Hermione Granger.

En dehors des cours, les élèves réglaient leurs comptes personnellement par le fruit de bataille avec ou sans baguette (celles au corps à corps s'avéraient particulièrement intéressantes…).

Pour dire vrai… C'était bien plus les bagarres d'Harry et de Draco qui attiraient le regard plutôt que celles de Neville et de Théo…

Les deux Némésis ne manquaient aucune occasion pour se sauter dessus (dans le bon sens du terme, sales pervers). Les combats entre Harry et Draco apportaient agitations, délectations et paris en tout genre, de quoi ravir Poudlard tout entier !

La semaine dernière fut, par exemple, le théâtre d'une bagarre en pleine Grande Salle, pour le grand mécontentement de leurs professeurs (et tout de même pour l'amusement du Professeur Dumbledore). Ce n'est d'ailleurs que grâce à Hagrid, que ces deux messieurs turbulents ont pu être séparés.

Néanmoins, les vacances de Noël se profilant, leurs chers professeurs espèrent une trêve entre maison, au moins pour leur apporter quelques vacances à eux aussi.

Leurs espoirs furent malheureusement bien vite dissipés quand ils apprirent que, comme toutes les années, Harry Potter allait rester à Poudlard et qu'a cause de l'emprisonnement du couple Malfoy, Draco devait, lui aussi, rester à Poudlard.

Les enseignants avaient perdu espoirs tandis que le directeur de l'école se délectait des futures vacances qu'il allait passer. Après tout, ces futures vacances risquaient d'être plus mouvementées que prévues…

.o0o0o0o0o.

Harry s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Enfin les vacances étaient arrivées et avec elles le repos tant espéré.

Il eu à peine le temps de souffler qu'un grand coup de vent se faufila dans la chambre.

« Harry ! » S'écria Ron en se jetant sur le lit d'Harry tout en lançant son sac à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Ron s'il te plait… Articula-t-il difficilement. Tu m'écrases… »

« Mais tu ne te rend pas compte ! On est en vacances ! EN VACANCES ! » Continua son ami en redressant sa tête au dessus d'Harry.

« Je suis aussi joyeux que toi mais je ne m'adonnerait pas à ce genre d'effusions de joies… Maintenant relève toi ! »

Ron se releva comme un coq en patte et commença à sauter dans toute la chambre.

« J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! »

Harry se souvient alors, Ron avait organisé des vacances en amoureux avec sa dulcinée, également appelée Hermione, le laissant en compagnie de lui-même pour Noël (le reste de la maison Gryffondor avait également décidé de fuir Poudlard pour ne plus voir les 'horribles et cupides' Serpentard).

L'enthousiasme d'Harry retomba alors, malgré le fait qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter l'horrible tête du professeur Snape, il allait passer Noël seul, et cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Peut être pourra-t-il s'entretenir avec le Professeur Dumbledore s'il ne décide pas de partir aux iles Canaries…

Noël s'annonçait passionnant.

.o0o0o0o0o.

Le lendemain, dès les 11h, Harry accompagna Ron et Hermione à la porte du château, souhaitant de bonnes vacances à ses amis de toujours et à la majorité des Gryffondor avec qui il s'entendait bien. Il salua quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle dont Luna et Ernie et ignora totalement les Serpentard. Il remarqua seulement que nombre d'entre eux étaient également partis du château pour Noël. Finalement il se retrouverait peu être totalement seul.

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard express et Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, la faim commençait à le tirailler, midi se profilait déjà. Il pourrait alors avoir une vision de la population restée à Poudlard.

En ouvrant la grande porte de marbre il fut alors stupéfié par le relookage de la Grande Salle.

Toutes les tables avaient été ressorties, seule celle des professeurs restait ainsi qu'une petite table pour deux personnes bien garnie en nourriture.

Harry se rapprocha de la petite table dans la salle silencieuse, il remarqua alors qu'Albus Dumbledore se trouvait au centre de la table des professeurs.

« Harry te voila ! Tu devrais gouter la dinde, elle est délicieuse ! »

« Professeur, il… il ne reste que nous ? »

« Ho non mon garçon, moi je ne reste pas pour ces vacances ! Mais ne t'en fait pas ! Une autre personne a décidé de rester durant ces vacances, tu ne seras pas seul. »

« Mais qui… »

Harry n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas sur un Draco aussi détaché que possible.

« …est-ce…. » Fini alors Harry en se pétrifiant.

Draco tout aussi décontenancé fixait Harry d'un regard épouvanté.

Un combat de regard s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes, tout deux se dévisageant de la tête aux pieds et attendant que l'autre baisse les yeux.

Tout deux se souvinrent de leur dispute de la veille sur les grands airs de Draco et celui-ci sortit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair et sans se soucier de leur professeur présent il engagea le combat :

« Everte Statum ! »

Harry eu à peine le temps de parer, il allait violemment répliquer, mais leur directeur s'interposa entre eux.

« Messieurs enfin ! Il y manière plus courtoise de se dire bonjour ! »

Tous deux avaient encore leur baguette pointée sur l'autre mais devant l'insistance du directeur ils furent obligés de relâcher leur garde.

« A votre place j'aurai tellement été heureux d'avoir de la compagnie pour Noël… »

La question tiraillait les lèvres d'Harry.

« Mais où allez vous professeur ? »

« Les affaires Harry, les affaires… »

Derrière son air innocent, difficile d'y lire une once de mensonge…

« Regardez la chance que vous avez ! Vous allez avoir tout le château pour vous tout seul ! Tous les professeurs sont partis en vacance ! Vous pourrez lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque même ceux de la réserve (mais croyez bien que j'en serai informé), vous pourrez prendre des bains dans la salle de bain des préfets, même si vous avez une salle de bain personnelle pour vous seul M. Malfoy… Et vous aurez le bal de Noël pour vous tout seuls ! »

« Le bal… »

« …de Noël ? »

« Et puis d'ailleurs, certain de vos professeurs m'ont fortement déconseillés de vous laisser seuls en compagnie de vos baguette. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de conserver vos baguettes durant cette période. Si vous avez vraiment besoin de magie vous pourrez demander aux elfes aux cuisines ou encore aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà ces deux endroits. »

Aucun des deux ne bougea d'un iota, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur arrivait.

« Si vous n'avez pas de questions je vais prendre vos baguettes et je vais m'en aller sur le champ, je suis assez pressé. »

Il fit voler les baguettes jusqu'à lui, s'éloigna de quelques mètres et tourna les baguettes vers leur propriétaire. Une lumière blanche apparut et disparut quelques secondes après.

Dumbledore se retourna alors satisfait en ajoutant un enthousiaste « Joyeux Noël ! » laissant les deux élèves sur le cul.

Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle avec discrétion, laissant les deux élèves seuls dans l'immense salle.

Tout deux calculaient la situation en essayant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Ce fut Draco qui bougea le premier en poussant un élégant : « Ce vieux barjo peut aller se faire foutre avec ses idées à la con ! » Puis il se dirigea prestement vers la grande porte de marbre jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui envoie un choc et l'obligea à faire un énorme bond en arrière pour atterrir aux pieds d'Harry.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Potter ! » Lança Draco en se relevant rapidement, les cheveux en bataille.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » Se défendit Harry.

Draco eu un temps d'arrêt… puis se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche de lui, apparemment le choc avait l'air d'être rude.

« Malfoy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Mais t'a quoi dans ton cerveau ? T'a pas compris toute la manœuvre de ce vieux fou ? »

Harry, ne répondant pas, Draco enchaina sur de plus ample explications après un soupir très prononcé.

« Si tu savais faire fonctionner un temps soi peu ta tête, tu aurais compris que pour orchestrer un rapprochement des maisons, on nous a enfermé dans le château, nous empêchant de nous entre tuer et nous collant ensemble… »

Tout se débloqua dans l'esprit d'Harry et comme jamais cela n'avait été le cas, il en voulu à Dumbledore de l'avoir collé dans cette merde. Si ça se trouve, tout le monde en était complice…

Il s'assit en face de Draco, n'osant même pas le regarder.

Après un long silence, Draco tenta d'engager la conversation :

« Bien ! Qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« On va pas rester comme ça durant toute les vacances ! On doit trouver une solution… »

Harry était bien entendu d'accord avec lui mais il ne voyait pas la moindre solution devant eux…

La journée fut condamnée à être ennuyante. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque (sur une bonne idée de Draco) pour tenter de trouver une solution à leur problème. Dumbledore ayant eu l'air d'avoir pensé à tout, ils se virent contraint de changer de sujet de lecture. Ce qui ne passionna pas Harry qui n'éprouvait aucun réel plaisir à la lecture, à part celle de quelques magasines osés qu'il n'aurait pensé lire devant personne et encore moins devant Draco.

Le soir enfin là, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Draco, celui-ci refusant d'aller dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Ils s'assirent devant le cheminée flamboyant sur un beau tapis anthracite typiquement malfoyen et regardaient le feu crépiter. Et cela commençait à être fermement ennuyant.

« Potter, je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi emmerdant que toi… »

« Je te retourne le compliment Malfoy. »

« Je rêve ! J'essai d'alimenter la conversation depuis des heures et à chaque fois tu me rembarres ! Et c'est moi qui suis emmerdant ! Pour un comble, c'en est un ! »

Harry ne répondit rien et le silence se réinstalla jusqu'à ce que :

« J'ai une idée ! »

« Merveilleux Potter ! Dit-nous tout ! » Répondit Draco d'un air cynique.

« Nous allons jouer à un jeu ! »

« Je hais les échecs, pas de chance pour toi. »

« Je pensais plutôt à un Action ou Vérité… »

« C'est moldu ? »

« A la base oui mais c'es très en vogue dans le monde sorcier. »

Draco soupira (encore) et cela devenait agaçant.

« Bien Potter, vu que je n'ai pas de meilleure idée, je vais jouer a ton jeu stupide et après nous irons dormir, le temps passera plus vite ainsi. »

Ne faisant pas attention à la remarque de Draco, le jeune homme sortit un petit flacon de sa poche.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Du veritaserum. »

« Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? »

« Puis-je te retourner la question ? »

Draco se tue et attrapa le flacon, en prit quelques gouttes, finalement il s'avèrerait être bien plus bon joueur que ce qu'Harry aurait pu le penser.

Harry l'imita puis commença à poser une question :

« Alors, quelle… »

« Attend deux secondes Potter ! Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser commencer sans rien dire ! Tu ne penses pas que je vais rentrer dans ton jeu, non plus ? »

« Si tu y tiens tant, vas-y. »

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur les lèvres de Draco et il entama la question fatidique :

« A quel rythme tu te masturbes ? »

Harry faillit s'étouffer, il essayait de maintenir la réponse dans sa gorge mais la réponse s'avérait être trop dure à garder…

« Tous les d…d…deux/trois jours environ, mais ça peut être encore plus rapproché… » Puis il se colla ses mains sur ses lèvres, décontenancé par ce qu'il disait.

« Tant que ça ? T'es une vraie bête dit moi ! Alors dit moi, tu t'aides bien de quelque chose ! Vidéos ? Magasine ? »

« Magasines, oui. » Répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas en dire d'avantage.

« Voila qui est bien intéressant ! Et tu es encore un petit puceau ? »

« Non Malfoy je ne suis plus puceau ! Et arête avec ces questions ! Ca en devient bien trop gênant ! »

La façon dont Draco avait prit l'avantage avait laissé Harry pantois mais il réussi enfin à se reprendre : « Et toi, Malfoy, répond moi à toutes ces questions ! »

« Tu n'est pas bien imaginatif Potter… Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, environ toutes les semaines, je ne suis pas aussi avide de sexe que toi. En général mon imagination me suffit amplement, elle peut parfois s'avérer être _débordante_… Et, _comme toi_, je ne suis plus puceau… »

Draco avait trop bien ponctué ses paroles.

« Plutôt quel bord ? » Demanda impétueusement Draco.

« Hétéro… jusque là » Avait semblé bon de rajouter le veritaserum.

« Fort intéressant… »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues Malfoy ! »

« Tu sais Potter, si nous sommes obligés de rester deux semaines juste tous les deux, des choses risquent de vite manquer… Et personnellement je ne reste jamais longtemps en manque de quelque chose… »

Le sous entendu de Draco était trop gros… Harry n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces allusions et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain le temps que les effets de la potion se dissipe.

« Tu as peur ? » Rajouta Draco.

« Un peu… Je ne sais pas trop comment être… » Répondit rapidement Harry avant de faire claquer la porte.

Il se maudissait… Il se maudissait vraiment que Draco lui fasse tant d'effet avec si peu de questions…

Draco était un être infâme, sans pitié, il était le mal et cela s'arrêtait là. Il avait juste tenté d'éveiller les sens d'Harry pour le mettre en situation de faiblesse.

Il s'en voulait tellement… Cela ne devait être que la potion, demain cela ira mieux…

.o0o0o0o0o.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'aucun événement notable ne soit apparut.

A part bien entendu le fait qu'Harry soit toujours autant troublé par les questions que Draco lui avait posé l'autre soir. Sa réaction n'avait pas été normale. Il l'avait toujours détesté, il ne pouvait pas avoir une quelconque envie envers lui. Cela n'était qu'une simple petite illusion…

Cependant le soir de Noël arriva et les deux jeunes garçons décidèrent de fêter tout de même l'événement (après tout s'ils ne s'étaient pas entre tués jusque là ils pourraient bien tenter de fêter convenablement Noël malgré la situation).

Comme l'avait mentionné Dumbledore, la Grande Salle leur était réservée, ils décidèrent d'en profiter pour faire un bon diner plutôt que de se retrouver dans les cuisines (le vide de la Grande Salle leur pesait trop quand ils s'y retrouvaient seuls).

Pour vraiment fêter l'événement ils décidèrent de s'habiller convenablement, même plus que convenablement… Chacun ne voulant pas s'avérer être moins beau que l'autre, ils s'habillairent sur leur 31 et se pomponnairent le mieux qu'ils purent. Harry réussit même à dresser ses cheveux (ou au moins à moitié, ce qui est une très grande avancée pour l'humanité).

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, un doux chant de Noël arriva aux oreilles d'Harry et l'émerveilla tant il était beau. Il vit alors Draco en costume noir et gris, chemise blanche et nœud-papillon gris.

Cela tuait Harry de l'admettre, cela le tuait vraiment. Mais Draco n'était pas si horrible que ça… A vrai dire il s'avérait être plutôt beau…

Non… Il était vraiment beau.

Pour façonner au mieux son image, il avait mit moins de gel qu'à son habitude et c'était passé tout un tas de crèmes pour que sa peau soit belle et fraiche. Quand à ses habits, ils étaient parfaitement bien choisis pour être neutres et faire ressortir le gris de ses yeux.

De ses beaux yeux.

Harry prétexta l'oubli d'une affaire pour s'éclipser quelques minutes. Il avait trop chaud. Comment cela était possible qu'il se retrouve ainsi.

Draco a toujours été son rival, sa Némésis… Et maintenant il devient un objet de convoitise, de pécher… de désir…

Harry se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Son nœud papillon noir était bien en place, sa chemise était correctement boutonnée et son pantalon était parfaitement saillant, de quoi en faire rougir les plus prudes…

Les gouttes ruisselant sur l'arête de son nez lui donnaient un aspect sexy qui semblait, à ses yeux, terriblement lui manquer…

Alors que Draco lui…

Jamais il n'avait vraiment fait attention à l'apparence de Draco. Auparavant, il n'était que vil et cruel. Et finalement pas tant que ça… Il semblait presque vouloir tenter de faire la paix avec lui…

Après tout c'est vrai… Cette situation commençait à devenir pesante. Trop d'années à courir après son pire ennemi ne le réjouissaient plus…

Finalement de quoi avait-il vraiment envi… Lui balancer des insultes a la figure ou tout simplement…lui ?

Et surtout, qu'est ce que Draco pourrait penser de tout ça… Lui en parler resterait une folie, ils ne se sont pas rapprochés suffisamment pour pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert comme il peut le faire avec des amis proches.

Et puis, se sont ils vraiment rapprochés ? Partager un repas permet-il de rapprocher des personnes ? Se tenir sans prononcer d'insultes le permet-il ?

Tant de questions en tête qui se résument à une seule : « Que m'arrive-t-il ? »

« Dure question, Harry. »

Draco l'avait suivit, il avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. La surprise pour Harry fut si grande qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait que Draco l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Sentant que le moment n'était pas approprié, Draco lui tendit la main et l'invita à aller danser.

Les mains encore humides, Harry prit celle de Draco et le suivit jusqu'à la Grande Salle où une valse raisonnait dans la grande pièce.

« Suis-moi. » Murmura Draco à son oreille.

Au gré des temps, les deux corps se déplacèrent sur l'immense piste de danse et quand la dernière note sonna ils se retrouvèrent face à face, s'admirant l'un l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. N'y tenant plus, Draco combla la distance et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

.o0o0o0o0o0o.

Et voila! J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu! Et j'espère pouvoir poster le second chapitre pour le Nouvel an (ou quelques jours après si je ne suis pas chez moi).

** Joyeuses fêtes à tous!**


	2. Le vert

**Synopsis :** Rouge et vert sont les couleurs de Noël… Voici le bon moment pour tenter un rapprochement entre maisons…

**Mot de l'auteur** : Me voici pour la deuxième et dernière partie de ce Two-Shot (que je viens de finir à minuit, vous m'excuserez pour les fautes d'orthographe !) J'espère que cette partie vous satisfera par rapport à la première (ou d'avantage par rapport à la première, on peut toujours rêver !). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour les choix que j'ai fait dans cette deuxième partie (en effet, tout n'est plus totalement accès sur Noël) mais j'ai trouvé que cela faisait plus réel… Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Gros bisous tout le monde et à très bientôt !

**RAR :**

Angeleye : Voici la deuxième partie ! Je l'ai écrite le plus rapidement que possible ! Et je suis fière d'avoir réussi à tenir les délais (pour une fois que j'y arrive XD). Et tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! (Au début j'ai cru que personne n'allait m'en envoyer XD, j'ai assez peu de succès sur les OS… ( …). Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire, mais je pense avoir encore pleins de progrès à faire de ce coté là… mais je fais de mon mieux ! Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture et j'espère te revoir très bientôt !

Naifu-Sasu : SALUT ! Cool les rimes ^^. Mais bien que je ne sois pas un érudit, dans le monde très fermé de la poésie, je pense pouvoir parler sans monotonie ! Bref, merci pour ta longue review qui m'a fait très plaisir et qui m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Oui c'est vrai que j'aurai pu plus développer certaines parties mais par manque de temps je n'ai pas pu… La vie est dure avec moi… En tout cas j'espère que cette partie te plaira plus, j'ai essayé de plus la détailler plutôt que de lui donner pleins de petits événements pas très attrayants… J'espère donc que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le premier ! Je ne peux que te souhaiter une bonne lecture et j'espère te revoir très bientôt ! Grosses bises et bonne lecture !

Littlelow : Et oui je sais… J'aime être cruelle et sadique… Qualité/défaut…Haine/Amour… finalement il n'y a pas une si grande différence entre ces opposés ) . Enfin bon ! J'espère que cette partie te satisfera et que tu apprécieras y lire jusqu'au bout ! Bonne lecture et j'espère te retrouver très bientôt !

.o0o0o0o0o0o.

Harry sentit les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes.

Le monde s'arrêta alors. Le baiser avait l'air de durer une éternité…

« …comme dans un rêve… »

« Je te fais tant d'effet ? Harry. »

Harry devient cramoisi alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il pensait trop souvent trop haut… Il eu tout de même la force de sourire…

Ce qui lui valu un nouveau baiser passionné…

Au fil des danses, Harry oublia tout soucis, toute question alors qu'il se plongeait de plus en plus dans l'immensité des yeux de Draco dans lequel, il en était sur, il n'arriverait plus à s'en ressortir…

Vers les minuit, une voix magique annonça la dernière danse.

Le rythme lent et un peu désinvolte montra à Harry qu'il s'agissait d'un slow. Il sentit alors les bras de Draco l'enlacer, il passa alors, à son tour, délicatement, les bras autours de son cou.

Les notes défilaient au gré de leurs pas de danse. Et. Bien trop vite, la dernière note arriva scellant à jamais leurs lèvres.

Regagnant la chambre de Draco, ils restèrent muets, main dans la main à repenser a la soirée qui venait de se dérouler.

Après c'être changés et lavés, ils se glissèrent dans le grand lit de Draco. Caressant le visage de l'autre du bout des doigts, offrant des paroles douces…

Cette nuit là, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, heureux.

.o0o0o0o0o0o.

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla le premier et envoya une lettre expresse à son commerçant favori. Puis il alla se recoucher aux cotés d'Harry.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il regarda son amant dormir à ses cotés. Le temps comptait peu désormais.

Harry se réveilla lentement. Quand il se rappela de la vieille il enlaça tendrement Draco en lui donnait un baiser en guise de bonjour.

« Joyeux Noël Harry. »

Il fut alors interloqué, il avait oublié que c'était Noël.

Un bruit ailé le fit alors sortir de sa léthargie.

« Et voici ton cadeau qui arrive ! »

Une minuscule chouette blanche, semblable à Hedwige entra dans la pièce et déposa un paquet finement emballé devant Harry.

« Draco, tu m'as prit un cadeau ? »

« Livraison expresse 25 décembre ! Un Malfoy est toujours plein de ressources ! »

Harry en était bouche bée…

« Mais… je ne savais pas que… enfin je n'ai rien à t'offrir… »

« Harry… C'est toi mon cadeau de Noël. Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, mais toi… tu es irremplaçable. Rien que le fait de ta présence m'emplie de bonheur. »

Un Draco humble s'affichait alors à lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Finalement il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne connaissait que la face froide, celle qu'il montre au grand publique. Un être froid et détestable… Il découvrait alors un être doux et affectueux, prêt à tout pour faire plaisir.

Comme un enfant qui croit encore au Père Noël, il ouvrit son cadeau et découvrit une énorme boite de chocolats.

« Les meilleurs chocolats du monde sorcier… » S'émerveilla Harry en découvrant les chocolats de haute qualité.

« On peut dire que tu ne les trouveras pas chez Honeydukes ! » Ironisa Draco.

« Merci… C'est vraiment trop… »

« Tu vaux au moins ça, ne t'en fait pas. » Plaisanta Draco, ce qui lui valu un nouveau baiser.

.o0o0o0o0o0o.

Le soir venu, après un repas de Noël bien copieux, ils allèrent se coucher mais bizarrement aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment sommeil…

« Draco… » Demanda timidement Harry.

« Que t'arrives-t-il ? Tu as la voix toute enrouée. »

« Heu… Continua Harry encore plus mal à l'aise. Tu m'as offert un superbe cadeau de Noël… »

« Oui je sais j'ai toujours des idées géniales. »

« Oui c'est vrai mais… »

« Quoi tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ? »

« Non ! Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir… » Se précipita Harry, ayant peur de la réaction de Draco.

« Dit moi tout Harry, ne t'en fais pas. » Ajouta Draco avec un sourire.

« Et bien… je ne t'ai toujours rien offert… »

« Tu pensais m'offrir quelque chose ? »

« Et bien… Harry s'empourpra de plus belle. Vu que je ne t'ai rien acheté… Je pourrai peut être …. Même surement… t'offrir… moi. »

« Toi ? »

« Oui… m'offrir. Enfin… offrir…mon…corps… » Articula difficilement Harry.

Draco fut d'abord surpris, puis il reprit son charmant sourire et répondit tout doucement :

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'offres ton corps pour que je t'aime d'avantage Harry. Et puis… tu trouves tu pas que tout ceci est un prématuré ? »

Harry fut presque soulagé de sa réponse. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment prêt pour sa première fois. Il ne voulait pas la brader à n'importe qui (même si Draco Malfoy n'était pas n'importe qui, surtout pour lui).

Draco déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres puis ajouta : « Ne t'en fais pas Harry, nous avons tout notre temps. »

Soulagé, une question restait aux lèvres d'Harry, il ne pu s'empêcher de la poser.

« Draco es-tu… vierge ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil puis reprit son magnifique sourire. Décidément, Harry allait mourir s'il le perdait un jour.

« Oui Harry, toutes ces rumeurs sur Pansy et moi sont infondées. Elle est certes un peu collante, mais elle n'a ni observé mon lit, ni mes lèvres. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu personne ? »

« N'exagérons rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis puceau que je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie. »

Harry se rembrunit légèrement. Il n'était pas le premier.

« Ne m'en veux pas pour ça ! J'imagine que je ne suis pas ton premier non plus ! »

Harry tressaillit au dur souvenir de Cho et de ses lèvres humides et glissantes. Tandis que celles de Draco étaient douces et chaudes… Le rappel de ses lèvres le refit rougir.

« C'est le fait de repenser à tes précédentes conquêtes qui te fait tant rougir ? » S'en amusa Draco.

« P…Pas du tout ! » Se défendit automatiquement Harry. « Je pensais juste à… »

« Moi ? »

« Oui…toi… » Du en conclure Harry.

Draco sourit encore et embrassa Harry de nouveau.

« Aller ! Bonne nuit petite fripouille ! »

Harry eu du mal à s'endormir cette nuit. Son érection c'était faite plus grosse que voulue… Et pourtant…

.o0o0o0o0o0o.

Les vacances touchaient malheureusement à leur fin et Draco et Harry regrettaient rapidement ces merveilleuses vacances qu'ils avaient du passés juste tous les deux…

Une situation pareille ne réapparaitra jamais…

Ou peut être pas…

Les professeurs du Poudlard, ayant été si contents du calme occasionné après les vacances de Noël avaient décidés de remettre en œuvre les mêmes vacances pour Février.

Ils proposèrent aux élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle des vacances communes à l'étranger au frai de l'école. Et avaient décidés d'une deuxième destination pour les Gryffondor ainsi qu'une troisième pour les Serpentard (ne jamais les faire partir ensemble : règle n°1).

Ayant besoin d'une signature de leurs parents ou d'un tuteur, Harry ne pu le faire signer (pensez vous vraiment que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia auraient signé un papier pour permettre à Harry de s'amuser ?).

Quand à Draco, ne pouvant la faire signer à ses parents, il demanda à Severus. Mais le professeur Snape, ayant été embarqué dans le complot, se fit un plaisir de ne pas signer ledit papier à Draco. Ce qui provoqua dans un premier temps la colère de celui-ci, puis quand il apprit qu'il était le seul à rester au château avec Harry, il en fut empli de joie.

Ces vacances allaient s'annoncer aussi intéressantes que les précédentes… Si ce n'est plus… (1)

Ses amis partis, Harry se précipita dans la chambre de Draco (cette fois-ci une malédiction de Dumbledore n'était pas nécessaire pour ne pas les séparer).

« Mais qui entre sans frapper à la porte ? » Demanda Draco avec amusement.

« Ho tais-toi… »

Harry se précipita alors sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Alors que fait-on Harry ? Maintenant que nous avons le château à nous tout seuls ? »

« A nouveau. » Ajouta Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Draco ne releva pas et demanda :

« Nous n'allons tout de même pas rester dans ma chambre alors que tout le château est à nous… »

« Que dis-tu d'aller dans le parc ? Nous ne pourrons pas être épiés par les autres même en étant dans l'herbe. »

Draco accepta. Pour un mois de Février il faisait extrêmement chaud, ce qui leur permis de s'étendre dans l'herbe près du lac et de contempler es reflets du soleil sur la grande étendue d'eau.

« Demain c'est la St Valentin. » Fit remarquer Harry.

« Les préparatifs sont prêts depuis un mois, ne t'en fait pas. »

Un maniaque de l'organisation… Un Malfoy parfait.

« Tu as une idée de mon cadeau cette fois-ci Harry ? »

Le regard lubrique d'Harry lui montra, qu'en effet, il avait une petite idée de son cadeau.

« Tu ne m'as pas trouvé de cadeau alors tu te replis là-dessus et tu attends que je te dise que l'on doit attendre, comme ça tu n'auras pas à me trouver de cadeau ? ».

« Non ! Cette fois ci je veux vraiment te faire ce cadeau ! J'ai vraiment envie de concrétiser notre amour, je te le jure. Accepte. »

La détermination se faisait lire dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Comme ça tu peux aussi profiter de ton cadeau… »

Pour simple réponse, il leva les épaules.

« Ca tombe bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de refuser cette fois-ci, même si tu n'aurais pas voulu… »

« Vraiment ? »

Draco lui donna son plus beau sourire 'mais tu me prends pour un pervers ou quoi ?'

« Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurai forcé ? »

Harry sourit, se rapprocha très près des lèvres de Draco puis murmura un « Oui ». Ce qui le fit éclater de rire, il s'enfuit alors pour éviter les futures représailles de Draco.

La course poursuite s'engagea alors dans les couloirs du château les menant jusqu'à la chambre de Draco (comme par hasard).

« Décidemment, on y revient toujours… »

« On y es surement destinés… »

« A être pantouflards ! Non merci ! » S'écria Draco.

« Ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! » S'exclama Harry en tirant sur la cravate à Draco pour l'attirer vers lui. « Mais qu'est ce que je t'aime… »

Sur les derniers mots d'Harry, ils se mêlèrent dans un baisé passionné faisant monter leur envie.

Ils s'arrachèrent furieusement leurs habits. Tout y passa, cravate, chemise, pantalon…

A la fin il ne restait que leur boxer et leurs corps se touchaient de toutes parts alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le grand lit de Draco.

Les sens d'Harry se virent alors électrisés, il ne ressentait qu'une chose : le plaisir qu'il prenait dans ses attouchements avec Draco. Tout ceci était trop bon, trop délectable.

Draco promenait ses doigts sur sa peau. Hypnotisant. Lui aussi, promène ses doigts sur le dos musclé de Draco. Appétissant.

Harry se risqua à effleurer le caleçon de Draco, il se vit répondre par un gémissement presque inaudible, surement du à la surprise. Il continua alors sur cette voie.

Il s'amusa avec l'élastique du boxer de Draco, puis glissa sa main et caressa ses fesses. Il fit glisser le boxer de son partenaire puis l'enleva grâce à ses pieds (un vrai pro !).

Draco se releva, laissant son érection apparente, faisant rougir Harry alors qu'il passait au cramoisi quand il se fit retirer son propre boxer par Draco.

Ledit Draco, ayant compris commence exciter Harry, il s'allongea sur lui, frottant son érection sur la sienne.

Pari gagné, Harry ne répondait plus de rien !

Il lui embrassa le cou, mordilla sa clavicule, promena sa langue sur sa pomme d'Aden…

Harry est aux anges, tout est trop beau.

Draco en profite pour ramener ses mains sur le sexe d'Harry et le faire gémir de plus belle. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Harry ramène, lui aussi, une main fébrile sur le sexe de Draco, pour ne pas totalement perdre pied devant lui.

« Draco, je… je crois que je ne peux plus attendre… »

Aux vues du visage de Draco, lui aussi, avait besoin d'une délivrance…

« Draco… fait le… je ne sais pas m'y prendre… s'il te plait… »

Draco lui embrassa tendrement la joue avant de lui glissa un coussin sous les hanches, l'obligeant à cambrer son dos, ce qui lui donnait une position tout à fait sexy.

« Vas-y doucement… » Murmura-t-il.

Draco se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura « Fait moi confiance ».

Il fit apparaitre un petit pot de lubrifiant et s'en passa généreusement sur les doigts. Puis glissa ce même doigt très doucement à l'intérieur d'Harry.

Au début, cela lui fit mal, même très mal, mais devant les petits mouvements du doigt de Draco, la douleur s'atténua pour laisser place au plaisir. Il se vit alors enfoncer un deuxième doigt, qui fut facilement accepter.

Les choses se corsèrent au niveau du troisième doigt, mais après un certain temps, Harry s'habitua et en demanda encore plus.

Draco retira ses doigts. Lubrifia son sexe et le posta à l'entrée d'Harry.

Voyant Harry se tendre violemment, il fit glisser son sexe sur l'entre d'Harry, le faisant se décontracter et le faisant quémander d'avantage.

Le moment était alors venu.

Sans qu'Harry ne s'en aperçoive, il inspira une grande goulée d'air, profitant de ses derniers instants d'innocence.

Puis il s'enfonça, doucement et faisant très attention aux réactions d'Harry.

Il se retira puis revint. Et dans ce mouvement de va et vient, il commença à gonfler, tandis qu'Harry oubliait la douleur et commençait à apprécier de plus en plus ce qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ce que :

« Draco…plus vite, je t'en prie… »

Obéissant à ses ordres, Draco accéléra son mouvement, puis y alla de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à cogner sur sa prostate le faisant crier de plus belle.

Encore quelques coups de reins et Harry se déversa sur le ventre de Draco, amenant son orgasme d'un même coup. Draco n'y tenant plus, joui à son tour, déversant sa semence chaude en Harry.

Il se laissa retomber sur son partenaire malgré le liquide visqueux qui collait entre les deux corps.

Profitant encore de la chaleur du corps d'Harry, Draco murmura dans l'oreille d'Harry : « Vivement les prochaines vacances… »

Harry répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Peut être que la prochaine fois ce sera la demande en mariage… »

**The End**

(1)Au début j'ai voulu être sadique et m'arrêter là mais vu que vous êtes gentils je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous faire ça :p.


End file.
